


Across the Wall

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different sides of one town seperated by a wall. Jaki and Resse are from opposite side, but, by chance they meet. As they get to know each other, they uncover they aren't so different. With this as their influence, they start on a journey to uncover just why the two sides of town are seperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based kind of off "The Outsiders" by: S. E. Hinton

'This is so stupid.' I think to myself, as I climb over the fence into the off-limits park. The park is really just for the Dives (what we call the people living on the rich side of town) and they lock it at night, so none of the Cerrituluss (the name for the people in the shady part of town… where I’m from) can get into the park and ‘contaminate it with our weird germs.’ So, naturally, my friend and I decided it would be a great idea for one of us to break in. Being me, I decided I would break in. I hated the Dives as much as the next person, so I wanted to piss them off, even if it was just a little bit. But, now that I was here, I was kinda having second thoughts. A voice broke through my little rant in my head. “Oh, come on Jaki! Just do it!” I roll my eyes at my friend Hunter. We have been friends for year, but he gets on my nerves a lot. He smirks at me and says “You scared??” I sneer at him and roll my eyes again. I grab the bottle of cheap vodka out of his hands. I sigh and just say “You’re drunk.” But, I don’t wait for a replay. I take 2 swigs and hand the bottle back, before climbing over the wall. 

My landing was less than graceful. I could still hear Hunter laughing me from the other side of the wall. I wiped grass stains off my jeans and stood up to look around. The garden was beautiful, even in the middle of the night. Usually I’m not one for admiring plants, and maybe it was the booze getting to my head, but I stopped to sniff a flower. I stood back up and looked around. While, I didn’t want to stay in this place any more than necessary, I kinda didn’t want to leave. I could almost imagine being one of the Dives, strolling around the park, holding hands with a boy, and- Hold up. Man, the booze must be getting to my head. I generally don’t like to think about… well that kind of stuff. It never really crossed my head until now. Fucking Dives and their stupid pretty gardens. I whipped out my phone and texted Hunter a picture of me in the garden, with the caption “Can I leave now?” That’s when the voice said “Um, what… exactly… are you doing here??” 

I leaped out of my skin and whipped around. “Fuck!” I shouted. That’s when I saw that it was just a random guy and not the police. I relaxed a little. At least I won’t have to deal with being dragged down to the station… again. But, then I remembered I was in Dives territory, and my back stiffened immediately. I didn’t say anything, just glared at him… which should have scared him shit-less considering all the black eyeliner that I rung around my eyes every morning. But, no, he just stood there calmly waiting for an answer. Instead of answering his question, I asked my own “What are YOU doing here?” Even I could hear the venom dripping from the words. He offered me a half-smile and said “I live right across the street and I like to take walks at night.” 

I didn’t return the smile. He studied me quietly, taking in my raggedy ripped cloths, long messy hair and lip piercing. This was getting a little awkward, especially because I started checking him out as well. **Not like that** … more like, trying to figure out who I was talking to. He seemed relatively normal. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a red hoodie, though the hoodie looked new. He had a rip in his jeans over his knee. His hair was dark brown, like mine, and he had pretty hazel eyes. He looked about 16, same as me, though he was much taller. He wasn’t too bad looking. And that’s where I stopped myself. To fill the silence, I said “You’re a Dive.” He again, gave me a half-smile and said quietly “Are you’re a Cerritulus.” 

Once we had that established, I started to inch my way back towards the wall. The guy looked at me, but didn’t try to stop me. Instead he said “You never answered my earlier question… What are you doing here?” I was about to replay some witty and sarcastic comment, when my head started to swim even more. Everything started spinning and all I could think was 'Now the booze starts to kick in?!?' I felt myself start to pitch forwards and I couldn’t sum up the willpower to stop my fall. Thankfully I didn’t have to. A pair of strong, lean arms wrapped around me. “Fuck! Are you ok?” The guy said his voice filled with genuine concern. “M’okay… just had a little too much to drink is all.” He laughed, deep in his chest. “Man, they let you do whatever you want over the wall, don’t they.” I smiled slightly, my intoxicated brain forgetting that I wasn’t supposed to like this random person. He sighed then and said “You want a glass of water?” I nodded lazily, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, hoisted me up and we walked to his house. 

Once there, he motioned for me to be quit. I nodded, and blinked a few times. It was a big fucking house. It was so big, that mine could probably fit in it 3 times over. He quietly unlocked the door and pulled me in by my wrist. He put a hand over my mouth when I opened it to protest and started to sneak past a door, to get to the stairs. I could vaguely hear the sounds of TV and someone snoring. I tried not to giggle at it. The dude saw me and saw how hard I was trying not to laugh and he cracked a smile. He was really pretty when he smiled and I made a mental note to tell him. We descended down the stairs into a basement. Obviously it was his room cuz all the cloths on the floor were for a boy. I was surprised at how much black I saw. I sat on his bed and waited for him while he rummaged in the en-suit bathroom. I lazily looked around until a hand with a glass full of water was in my face. I took it and gulped it. It was some good fucking water. He laughed and smiled at me and I remembered mental note. “You are very pretty when you smile… guy-person?” I had no idea what his name was. He smirked again and said “Resse… I’m Resse. And you’re drunk, girl-person.” I laughed at him using my own joke and said “Jaki, with an i. And yes… yes I am.” He rolled his eyes, but a shy smile still lifted the corners of his mouth. “It’s nice to meet you… Jaki.” 

We sat in silence, when a buzzing started in my leg. It made me giggle so much I spilled water on my black hoodie. I giggle again and Resse shook his head, smiling. I pulled it off my head and threw it down on the floor. That’s when I remembered the buzzing, which must have come from my phone. I flipped it open and saw a message from Hunter. It read “Where the hell r u??? Pls tell me u didn’t get caught!” Even drunk, Hunter liked to text like he was talking. I sighed and said “No, m’k. Tell u l8er.” And I pressed send. I looked at Resse and said “I should probably be getting back.” Resse actually looked sad… like he enjoyed my sloppy drunk company. He stood up and wordlessly took my wrist to lead me out of his house. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I didn’t protest this time.

Resse walked me all the way to the wall. He had let go of my wrist a while ago, which I was glad about because, my head was starting to clear slightly. We both looked up at the wall once we got there. “Are you gonna be ok climbing that?” He asked quietly. I shrugged and nodded. He sighed again, and said in a whisper “I guess this is goodbye…” I had no fucking clue what to say to that. He actually seemed sad at seeing me leave. I sucked my lip ring into my mouth and nodded a little. He looked back up at me and said “Give me your phone.” I was surprised by this and even more surprised when my hand reached into my pocket and handed it to him, without my permission. He smiled crookedly and took it. He concentrated and furiously typed out something. He then took out his phone and wrote something on it too. He was still looking at his phone when he handed mine back. I stuffed it in my pocket. I just had enough time to look back up when a flash went off. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes. He grinned at me, and I realized he had taken a picture. So, to get him back, I snapped one of him too. We both started to giggle. Then I said “I guess… I’ll see you…?” He nodded and said sweetly “Defiantly.” I nodded slightly and started to climb over the wall.

Hunter was not there when I finally got over the dammed wall. I sighed and started to stumble my way home, pulling out my pack of smokes and a lighter. I would need to get more soon. I stuck one between my lips and lite up, taking a long drag. As I exhaled, I had to smile slightly. I know smoking is terrible for me… but it’s just so nice! I smoked while I walked, enjoying the air and the night. My head had stopped spinning mostly, which was good, because I needed to be really careful here. You always had to be careful on this side of town. I always carry a switch-blade knife in my boot, just in case. You can never be too careful, especially in my town. Thankfully I made it home, without a hitch. I didn’t see my sister’s bike chained to the fence, so I guess she wasn’t home yet… even though it was like 3 o’fucking clock in the morning. I sighed. She was probably still at work. I fumbled with my keys and went straight to my room to crash on my bed.


	2. Chapter Two

When I woke up, it was still dark out, but starting to get light. There was a hand on my shoulder and I freaked for a second. Then I realized it was my sister. Her blue eyes were full of concern. “Hey Gracie.” I croaked. Man, I sounded like death. She sighed and said “Jaki… what the hell did you get up to last night? You smell like booze, cigarettes and dirt.” I just shrugged and didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to worry her. Gracie may be my sister by blood, but she was more like a mother, since our parents were out of the picture. She worked so hard for me, often taking extra shifts at work so she could let me get cds and things. She saw that I was not going to say anything, so she just sighed again. She looked tired. I wanted to see her smile so I suggested “Hey G, why don’t I make breakfast for the both of us while you rest?” Gracie smiled gratefully at me and nodded. She got up and walked out of my room. I dragged myself out of bed and threw on some sweat pants and a ratty old The Smiths t-shirt, trudging to the kitchen to start on some pancakes. 

Hunter stormed in just as I finished. Gracie heard the bang and came running down the stairs. I ignored Hunter’s furious glare and said “Hey Gracie, soups up.” She smile and prepared three plates. Hunter would never refuse food, so he sat with us as we ate in silence. Once we were finished, Gracie started to clear the dishes away. I stopped her saying “No G, let me do that. You go sleep.” She looked at me with sad, tired, beautiful blue eyes, but didn’t protest. With a sweep of her long blond hair, she went up the stairs to her room. Once she was gone, Hunter turned on me and said “Explain.” That was all he needed to say, seeing as I knew exactly what he meant. I sighed and started clearing the dishes. He helped, but I knew he wasn’t going to let it drop. So I started to explain. “Ok, so, after I sent you the picture… I kinda met someone…” 

Once I was finished with my story, Hunter had his eyes closed and was shaking his head. “I never thought I would see the day where Jaki Bale would **voluntarily** be in one of the Dives’ houses? It must be the end of the world!” I punched him, hard in the shoulder. He just smirked at me and didn’t say anything. Then my phone buzzed. I glanced at it, confused. Usually, the only people who text me are Gracie and Hunter. I picked it up and nearly dropped it, as if it were a hot iron. The caller-id read Resse Conwell. That was when I vaguely remembered him messing with my phone before I left. He must have given me his number. I couldn’t help the small blush form on my cheeks. I looked at the message and it said “Hey, sorry to bother you… but you left your hoodie here… Was wondering if you want it back?” I turned away from Hunter, so he wouldn’t see who I was talking to. I quickly typed a replay and smiled to myself when the replay came back immediately. It read “Ok, I’ll see you there at like 8ish.” I smiled again and put my phone away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, I climbed over the wall, alone and completely sober. It made it scarier somehow. I guess because, I was completely sober and it was hitting me full force that I was in Dives territory. I could totally get killed for doing this. I stayed close to the wall, not wanting to leave the shadows. But, when I saw him walking towards me, holding my hoodie, my fears melted away. I walked out to greet him. He grinned at me, all crooked, and I hate to admit it, but my heart fluttered a little. I smiled back and greeted him by saying “Hey… I didn’t think you ever wanted to see me again, considering I was drunk and stupid.” I mentally slapped myself. What kind of idiotic person said that? Thankfully he just chuckled and said “Naw, it was cute.” A blush spread across my cheeks, and I noticed that one spread across his. 

I tugged on my fingerless gloves… trying to think of something to say. He held out my sweater and I clutched it to my chest, muttering a thanks. He ran his hand threw his hair, also mumbling… probably saying ‘you’re welcome.’ So, this was officially awkward. Finally I thought ‘To Hell with this.’ And I decided to open my mouth. “Would you like to come back to my house?” I said bluntly. He looked up startled. I hesitated, thinking ‘Oh god… maybe he doesn’t’ but I didn’t let that show on my face. I kept it carefully expressionless when I tilted my head slightly and said “Cuz, you know… I kinda owe you for… you know… stuff.” He smiled slightly, and I let out a breath. He licked his lips once and said quietly “Yea, I’d like that… Plus, I’ve never been in Cerritulus territory before.” 

I let him climb the wall first. He was surprisingly agile for a Dive. All the rumors I had heard about them, were mostly that they were lazy. I watched Resse get over the wall in no time. I smiled slightly and also started to scale the wall. I was doing pretty well and got almost all the way over. Sadly, because I’m an idiot, I forgot about the slippery patch of moss at the top, and my foot slipped. ‘Crap’ was all I could think as I fell. The ground rushed up to meet my face. But, I never did reach the floor. 

Someone caught me, their strong arms catching my middle. Obviously though, the person was not expecting it, so we both fell to the floor. I landed on the person’s chest. When I looked up, I was staring right into the eyes of Resse, realizing that he had caught me, and that I was now on top of him. A blush formed down my face and neck and I quickly scrambled off of him. Once up, I offered my hand to him and helped him up. “Are you ok?” I asked quietly. He looked at my worried face and started to laugh. “I’m fine! What about you? That was quite a fall!” I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes. He was still laughing at me. “You’ll learn. I’m the clumsiest person on the planet… except for when I’m in a fight.” I chuckled. He nodded, even though he looked a little startled at the fighting thing, and we started to make our way back to my house.

Thankfully we didn’t pass any trouble on the way to my place. I absently wondered when my luck would run out. I mean, two days without ANY kind of trouble late at night… now that was new, and it made me nervous. Still, even though I was tense, Resse made up for it a bit, by being completely fascinated by everything he saw. I guess it was a very different in Dives territory. While he looked around with big eyes, I fished my pack of smokes out of my pocket. I seriously need to get some more, and soon. I shook one out and took the lighter as well. Just before I lit up, I glanced at Resse who was staring at me. “You mind?” I asked. I didn’t know if Dives had like… a law against it. He shook his head and instead asked “Can I bum one off you? I left mine at home.” 

I laughed and handed him one and lit my own. I took a drag, and then asked “Why didn’t you take them? I take mine everywhere, even if I’m not allowed.” He rolled his eyes at me, taking a long pull on the smoke. I kinda liked how his lips curved up slightly when he inhaled. “Well…” he said slowly, exhaling, “I didn’t know if Cerrituluss smoked.” I raised my eyebrow. He laughed and said “Yea, I know, I should have known better.” I nodded absently. After that we smoked in silence until we got to my house.

I looked quickly in the garage and was slightly relieved and disappointed that Gracie wasn’t home yet. I kinda wanted to introduce her to Resse, but then again, I didn’t. So, instead, I just let him in and we made our way to the kitchen. We stood awkwardly for a few seconds, until I said “You hungry? I have to make dinner for when my sister gets home… so yea.” I finished lamely. He just smiled and nodded, asking “Is there anything I can do to help?” Now, even though you may think it was rude, I was never one to pass up help. “Sure, you can start the salad!” And I went to the pantry. Seemed like the only thing we had was pasta, so I grabbed a pack of that and decided to make a fancy sauce with mushrooms. Gracie loved mushrooms. When I got into the kitchen, I set Resse to work on preparing the vegetables. 

At first, it was kind of awkward just standing there, but because I’m clumsy, I accidently sloshed a little water on Resse’s black jean clad leg. I got red and started apologizing, but he laughed and threw some food at me. I suppressed a giggle as we had a miny food war. It ended with Resse falling to the floor on his back and me sitting on his stomach, pinning his arms down. Through his laughs he gasped “I give! I give!” I released his arms, but stayed sitting on him, my laughs mixing with his. Once our giggles finally faded into silence, I realized I was still sitting on him. I got off and helped him up, blushing and mumbling “I’m sorry…” Even though he rolled his eyes at me, there was a kind of softness to it, like he didn’t want to hurt my feelings, but he thought I was being ridicules. “Jaki, its fine. Seriously, we can wrestle anytime.” At that he grinned. I just smiled and went back to cooking and cleaning up the mess we had made. Without another word, he helped me. 

Gracie still wasn’t home yet, so I assumed that she was working late again. That was ok; I didn’t really want her to meet Resse yet. I liked that I was the only Cerrituluss he knew. I would never admit it out loud, but I was a little afraid that if he met my sister, he would rather be friends with her… or something like that. I sighed and just set the table, while Resse was rambling on about something. I think it may be a story with food in it. Something along the lines of “I was working in a kitchen when…” I tried to listen, I really did, but I kind of zoned out when I was thinking about Gracie. Suddenly fingers snapped in front of my face. I started and turned to Resse. He was looking at me in concern. I realized that he had probably been trying to get my attention. “Sorry Resse… I guess I kind of zoned out. I was thinking about my sister.” I looked at my fingers and small blush on my cheeks. By this time we had sat down and were eating dinner. He nodded and asked “So, I’m guessing you sister is at work? Where are your parents?” His purely curious eyes pierced into mine. This wasn’t exactly a happy subject for us. I debated and came to a conclusion that frightened me. I couldn’t deny it. I trusted him. So, I would tell him what was wrong with my family.

I took a deep breath, the pain already starting in my heart. He stayed quiet, obviously sensing that I had something to say. I took another deep breath and started. “Yes, my sister works. It’s just me and her. Our parents aren’t really in the picture. They both walked out on us. Gracie was 13 and I was only 7. They were unhappy having kids. Even when we were younger, Gracie mostly took care of us. It got to the point where my parents couldn’t stand us anymore. Guess they wanted to party every night without feeling a little guilty. So one night, while Gracie and I were asleep, they left. Just like that. They didn’t even leave a note. They left us a little money, to get us to the end of the week, but that was it. So, basically Gracie has been raising me.” By this time, the sharp pain had grown from just being in my heart to my whole body. I felt like I was one fire. I didn’t look at Resse, so he couldn’t see the pain in my eyes. Then, a warm hand was over mine, which were still clenched on the table. I looked up into Resse’s calm eyes. He didn’t even say anything, but then again… he didn’t have to. He sat back and patted his belly. “Well, that was delicious. Now… do I get the grand tour?” I smiled and nodded.

Once we cleared the dishes away, I gave him a tour of my tiny little house. It was short, and we ended up at the door to my room in a matter of minutes. My room was in the basement, which is just how I liked it. I turned to Resse. “Ready to enter my world?” I asked. Resse laughed, while I raised my eyebrow. “Yes, Jaki, I’m ready.” I giggled and opened the door, stepping into my corner of the world.

It was dark in my room, just like always. I turned on the light, but it was soft, being absorbed by all the black in the room. My walls were supposed to be wood, but there were so many posters that you could barely see it. CDs and books piled the selves that took up an entire wall. My guitar stood in the corner. My desk was messy with paper and pens. And of course, because I’m really lazy, my clothes were all over the floor. I didn’t even bother with them and just let them sit there. There was a small crappy TV and a DVD player on a table at the foot of my bed. The door that led to my bathroom, was closed, which I was happy about, because I REALLY didn’t want Resse in there. I trusted him… but that didn’t mean our new friendship was ready for that can of worms. I turned to see his assessment of my room. His mouth was open and his eyes wide, darting all over the place. When they landed on me, his lips curled into a big grin as he said “You like Of Mice & Men? They are my favorite band!” My mouth dropped.

“Oh my god! They are MY favorite too!!!” I exclaimed. That launched us into a giant conversation about music. Turned out, he liked all the bands I liked, down to the most obscure one I could think of. I turned on my stereo so we could jam to music and put my iPod on shuffle, which… looking back on it, I should have known better. We had just finished listening to ‘Vices’ by Memphis May Fire when a song came on that I sadly recognized. I sat there in shocked silence while Resse had a slightly confused look on his face. When the song finished he asked “Who was that? I liked it!” A blush spread across my entire face and neck. I looked at my fingers and said “Um, that was… me.” 

It was his turn to drop his jaw. He stared at me, gaping like a fish. “What?” I asked, uncomfortable. “You’re seriously good.” He whispered quietly. I picked at my fingers, a tiny smile on my face. When I looked back up, I saw him staring at my guitar. When he turned back to me, a small smile was playing on his lips. “We should jam one time.” I grinned wide.

“Totally.” I breathed. After that we got talking about music, and nothing could stop us talking for hours. In that short amount of time, I forgot about the stupid unspoken rules about not socializing with the Dives. In fact, I even forgot that Resse was a Dive and I was a Cerritulus. In those hours that we talked about anything and everything, we were just a boy and a girl. We were just friends that had the possibility of becoming something amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the door open and realized what time it was. Gracie must have gotten home. My eyes grew wide, while Resse just looked confused. While I loved my sister, I defiantly knew that she would be really pissed off at me for having a boy down in my room. Especially because said boy was a Dive. “Quick!” I hissed at Resse “Escape out the window. Gracie would kill me if she knew you were here!” Resse’s eyes grew with understanding and we both scrambled to get the window open. Thankfully the window was just big enough for him to fit through. I could already hear Gracie coming down the stairs to check on my. But, before I closed the window Resse said “Come visit me at my house tomorrow ok? I’ll text you the time!” I didn’t have time to argue, so I just nodded and closed the window. I just had enough time to sit on my bed and grab my guitar before Gracie opened my door.

“Hey Gracie!” I said cheerily, maybe a little bit too cheerily. She looked at me a little suspiciously before shaking her head and say “Hey, little sis. What did you get up too?” I smiled as I tried frantically think of what to say without it sounding weird. I noticed I had grabbed my guitar. I looked up at Gracie and said “Oh nothing… just playing a little guitar!” Gracie looked like she wanted to say more, but then she just let out a tired sigh. “Not too loud ok?” I nodded and put my guitar aside to give Gracie a hug. She hugged me back, tightly and shuffled off to her room to tap a nap before her next shift. I sigh and decided that I should probably be in bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First time you see the school!  
> Before you call bs, the whole 'cages for teachers' thing is real. I have heard stories, and I've heard from my friends back in the states, that they exists

My alarm rudely woke me up the next morning and I groaned. Great, today was a school day. Fuck my life. I hated going to that hellhole 5 days a week. While I was an okay student, and I liked to learn… I just didn’t like school. Especially not the crap school I had to go too. It was one of the two high schools on the Cerritulus side of town, and it was the worse one. Every day I had to watch my back. I had learned long ago how to blend into the shadows, but it got exhausting. It was at times like these that I wish I didn’t have to go to school. Sadly, it was law, and if I didn’t want to be taken away from Gracie, I had to go. 

I kept my head tilted up as I walked through the courtyard. You’ve got to not show any fear, otherwise you are screwed. I walk to the usually spot where I meet up with Hunter. He is already there and just looks at me, as if he still couldn’t believe that I had been in a Dive’s house. Before he could even say anything, I said “Drop it.” He stared at me for a second, then just rolled his eyes and smiled a little. “What are you listening to?” He asked instead. I gave him my headphone and listened to music while we waited for the bell to ring. 

By the middle of the day, I had a deepening urge to hit something. Each class I had was full of kids who obviously didn’t give a fuck. I tried to listen I really did… but it was hard when the kids who formed the school gang wouldn’t shut up and kept listening to their shitty rap music. I looked at the cages in the room and wished that I could just go and lock myself into it. Now, I know what you are thinking, but the cages aren’t for the students. They are for the teachers, just in case the kids get too violent or bring a knife to school or something. Hey, it’s happened before! Finally lunch rolled around and I bolted out of my English class.

Lunch break was too short. It was at a different time to Hunter’s, so I just hung out at the back of the school and smoked and ate my lunch. Thankfully, I had music after lunch, so I made my over to the back of the school where a trailer was set up. That was our ‘music room.’ I was one of the 20 students who took it, out of about 2,000 students. In my class there were only 5 people, which studied me just fine. We jammed together a lot, and we all had the same music taste which was nice. 

In the trailer, it already was hot and smelled like boys. Once I had entered, I was greeted quietly, and even got a smile out of our drummer. I smiled back and grabbed the beat up old guitar and started tuning. Our teacher wasn’t there yet, but he would eventually come. As I was tuning, I felt my phone buzz. I grabbed it and saw a text from Resse that said “Literally hate school. How’s you?” I quickly text back a reply, explaining my own hatred for school and then put my phone away, the rest of the guys ready to jam. 

After jamming with the boys, I only had one class left till I was out of this hell hole. It was a ‘study hall’, which meant all the others kids ditched and hooked up in bathrooms. I went to the library to read and be alone. I slowly made my way to the back where I had a seat set up, and I looked through books on my way. Bending down to look at the bottom row, I heard someone whistle behind me. “Yo girl, you gotta nice ass!” I turned around and gave him the best death glare I had. He recognized me, and a tiny bit of fear flashed through his eyes before he turned and walked away. I gave up looking at the books and just went back to my chair to read until the end of school. 

On my way home, I got a text from Resse. “Meet me at the wall.” Was all it said. I looked at it confused, but decided to trust him. I made my way over to the wall, dogging the gangs that roamed the streets after school. I had a few close calls, but managed to get there safely. And that’s where I saw Resse trying to get over the wall.


End file.
